The Goalie
by RWBYAddict
Summary: Yang is the captain of Beacon's women's lacrosse team. She plays goalie, and is overworking herself with huntress missions. When Yang discovers her true feelings about her partner, Blake, will she admit it, or will she work herself even harder? BumbleBy with mentions of WhiteRose. First FanFic. Rated T for language. Cover art by "Akashasi". Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! So this is my first FanFic. Go easy on me please XD. Depending on the reaction I get from this, I might keep this going. I guess we'll see! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Yang Xiao Long, captain of the Beacon women's lacrosse team, was currently alone on the field in the center of a stadium. Her team were all off on a trip to Vacuo for a game, but Yang stayed back: she had more pressing matters to deal with. Grimm had been terrorizing villages, attacking the walls, and reproducing much more often than usual. Something was up, and she needed to figure out what.

After several consecutive weeks of taking jobs protecting the outer cities, and villages from the Grimm, Yang was loosing her cool. Her grades were dropping, she was loosing focus, and ,most importantly, her partner was picking up on this. Thats right: she wasn't that naïve. She knew that Blake was worried about her. Even after offering reassuring words to her fellow huntress-in-training, Blake wouldn't ease up on her.

Cleats digging into the turf, she banished any thoughts from her head, and picked up her goalie stick. Sauntering to a nearby wall, she began repetitively bouncing a ball to herself. Thoughts came rushing back before she could stop them.

* * *

_'Yang?'_

_…_

_'Yang. Talk to me.'_

_'Whats up kitty hat?' _

_'Hat?'_

_'You want to talk about hats?'_

_'Wha- No!' Blake gently climbed her partner's bunk bed and sat down near her limp body. Bags hung from her normally stunning eyes. This was something Blake had never seen before: Yang wasn't telling her something. Yang scrunched her face ever so slightly when she sat up to meet Blake. She must have been going through… pain? Yang in pain? Since when did that happen?_

_Blake stroked her fingers against her partner's soft face, tucking stray strands of hair behind her ears. Yang held her gaze as their eyes interlocked. She was trying desperately to keep her eyes from changing crimson. Blake, however, picked up on this. She slowly leaned in and wrapped her arms around the girl. Yang seemingly melted into her embrace, and placed her head on Blake's shoulder. They sat like that for what seemed like forever. Eventually, Blake pulled back and cupped her partner's face in her hands._

_'Yang. What. Is. Wrong.'_

* * *

Yang was yanked out of her thoughts when her lacrosse ball flew into her temple.

"Shit." She cursed as she held her head. She dropped her stick, and crouched down in the turf. Still clutching her cranium, Yang curled up into a ball and laid on the artificial ground.

* * *

_'N-nothing' She stuttered._

_'We both know your lying.'_

_Yang sighed and looked down, avoiding Blake's worried gaze. There was no way she was getting out of this one unscathed. _

_'I... I just... uh...'_ Think, Yang, think! _'I don't really want to talk about it.'_ Great job, Yang. Not suspicious at all.

_Blake paused for a moment, choosing her next words carefully._

_'You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but know that I'll always be here if you decide to.'_

_Yang rapidly nodded her head before Blake pressed their foreheads together. Her partner blushed ever so slightly and squirmed at the sudden contact._

* * *

When Yang opened her eyes, she noticed that the sun had set, and she was still laying on the center of the field. She rolled into a kneeling position and stretched her stiff muscles._ How long have I been laying here?_ She wondered. Yang pulled her scroll out of her pocket. _11:23… yikes._

She contemplated going back to her dorm to spend another inevitably sleepless night laying in bed, staring at the blank ceiling._ No,_ She thought, _there's no way I'm going back to sleep now._ She struggled to pick herself up. Her mussels ached from the constant workouts. After rising to her wobbly feet, Yang collected her lacrosse gear, and headed for the gym.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys. I've actually gotten some positive feedback. Thats a new one. I decided that I will keep writing this, but I do play lacrosse and right now our coach is making us come in extra for conditioning. When I have free time, this is what I'll do! That means that the updates probably won't be constant, but I'll do my best to get these out on a regular schedule! Right now, I'm writing this in class when I should be writing my next big paper... its awkward because I'm facing away from everybody else so nobody can see my screen. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Blake stalked through the halls of Beacon Academy. Her eyes trained on a book, she attempted a futile struggle to distract herself from her worries about her partner. Yang had been acting strange around her lately. Every time Blake would approach the brawler, she would flush red, and practically run away. Although Blake had feelings for Yang, she never acted THAT rashly. She knew that Yang had feelings for her, after all, the boisterous blonde had never been good at hiding away her emotions.

Blake's eyes scanned over the words of her novel, but her mind wasn't comprehending anything. Her thoughts kept drifting back the her gorgeous partner. Sighing, she closed her book and headed back to her dorm. Her heels clicked against the cold, tile floor as she turned down the halls. When she reached her room, Blake quietly opened the door, careful not to wake her sleeping teammates.

At first glance, everything seemed normal. The sort breathing of her comrades soothed her faunus ears. Ruby laid in her partner's bed with Weiss. They clung onto each other, and the way each of them had a soft smile on their face made Blake a little envious.

Blake banished those thoughts from her head, and glanced to the right. Yang was nowhere to be seen...again. For the last few weeks, Yang had been staying out until sometimes 4:00am. Blake assumed she was just working out, but Yang almost never told her when she was taking on new missions anymore. The thought of the sleep deprived girl going out in the middle of the night to kill packs of beowolves worried the faunus. She wouldn't be that worried if the girl would just get some sleep.

_I wonder if this was what I was like when we were hunting the White Fang... _She thought.

Blake grabbed her robe, and made her way into the bathroom. After a quick shower, she got dressed, brushed her teeth, and sauntered out. Her bed seemed awfully inviting right now. As soon as her head hit the pillow, Blake fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Yang's legs were at a breaking point. She had been running for a few hours now. Three, four, she had lost track. The point was, she was exhausted. As she slowed her speed on the treadmill, Yang wiped away several stray droplets of sweat that had crystalized on her forehead. She stepped off, and her legs immediately gave out. She was floored within a matter of seconds. Groaning, she picked herself back up, and limped to the showers.

* * *

Blake stared up at the empty bunk of her partner. _3:30am... she should be back by now._ Blake had woken up about an hour after she had fallen asleep. She simply could not bare to think about Yang being in trouble. Even her dreams were haunted by the possibly beaten, and bloodied girl. She had thought about going to search for her, but decided against it after seeing Yang's gauntlets were gone. _At least that means she'll be able to protect herself if need be... if she is awake enough...shit._

Blake's cat ears twitched as the sound of tired footsteps approached the room. The door creaked, and opened, revealing the blonde herself. Blake sighed in relief, shot out of her bed, and wrapped her arms around Yang's waist. Yang stumbled back a few feet, but regained her balance when her back hit the now closed door. As she did this, however, the door slammed creating a considerable racket.

Both Yang and Blake froze as they heard Ruby moan from across the room. The girl's eyes fluttered open and landed straight on the exhausted duo. They stared at each other for a moment before Ruby's still asleep mind comprehended what was going on. Without saying a word, she untangled herself from her sleeping girlfriend (earning an upset groan from the Ice Queen herself), and walked straight toward her sister. Blake let go and stood aside as Ruby stood only inches from Yang's face.

Ruby wasn't smiling, but wasn't frowning either. She had a completely neutral expression on as she scanned her sister over: even Blake, the master at reading emotions, couldn't make out the thoughts. They stood like this for a solid minute or two. No movement. No words. Nothing. Finally Ruby sprung forward and thrust her fist straight into Yang's gut.

"Ow! What the fuck, Ruby?!" Yang grunted.

Still not saying a word, Ruby flew forward and wrapped Yang in a warm hug.

"My sister doesn't complain when she gets hit." Ruby stated with the same natural expression. "You need rest to get your aura recharged."

Yang was blown away by the maturity her sister was showing. Now that she thought about it, Ruby had really changed within the last few years. Her hair was long enough to wear in a short ponytail (which she always did). She wore baggy red tank tops (much like Yang's), and black leggings to bed. Her combat attire was, for the most part, the same: a red and black combat skirt with a corset, combat boots, and her signature red cape with beowolf fur lining the hood.

Ruby walked her sister to her bed. Yang climbed up the makeshift steps and collapsed on the soft mattress: she was out cold within seconds. Ruby gave a soft smile after hearing the familiar light snoring, and returned to the opposite side of the room where Weiss laid. How Weiss hadn't woken up she will never know.

Blake sauntered back to her bed and easily fell back asleep fully knowing that her partner was finally above her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Sorry this chapter is a bit late... I've been busy. This has actually been going much better than I even anticipated it would. So for those of you who are not familiar with women's lacrosse rules, the games and practices might be a little bit confusing. I'll try to explain anything you might need to know in the Author's Note. If you have any questions/concerns/ext. feel free to ask me! Reviews are always welcome! If you guys have ideas for how this story should progress, tell me! I've only planned to about half way through it so far. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Blake awoke the next morning to the ringing of Yang's scroll. Glancing at the clock, she realized it was already 11:45am. _Huh. I actually slept pretty well last night. Thank god its a Saturday. _Ruby and Weiss were nowhere to be seen. As the memories of the night before rushed back to her, she got up and looked for Yang. The brawler, sitting up in her bed, had obviously just woken up as well due to her bed-head and swollen eye. _Wait... swollen eye? _At second glance, Blake noticed that Yang had a huge black eye, but before she could say anything, the blonde picked up her scroll.

"Hello?" She said groggily.

"... mhm... yeah..." Yang sighed. "sure... I'm on my way." As soon as she hung up, Blake pounced on her partner.

"Whoa! ...Um... Blake?" Blake ignored her and straddled the girl's waist. She cupped her cheeks in her hands and examined Yang's black eye. Yang's blush could rival the red of Ruby's cloak.

"What happened?" Blake asked with concern.

"I uh..." She chucked.

_Its been a long time since I've heard that... _Blake thought.

"I hit myself with a lacrosse ball on accident." Yang gave her a toothy grin.

This was refreshing for the faunus. Maybe sleep really _did _work well.

"How?"

"I was bouncing it off a wall and missed it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah..." Yang shied away.

A few seconds of awkward silence filled the room. As Blake was looking at the swelling, she got caught in the lilac pools that her partner possessed. Without realizing what she was doing, Blake was soon slowly leaning in.

"_Helloooooooo_ team RWBY!"

Blake jumped off of Yang, and turned to the door. Ruby had yet again ruined the moment by barging in.

"Hey Rubes..." Yang sighed.

"So! I hope you don't have any plans for today, because _we _are going shopping!" Ruby sung. Yang looked away.

"Actually I have plans." Everybody looked at the blonde.

"Do these plans have anything to do with working out or lacrosse? Because if they do then you can't go." Ruby stated.

"No." She replied flatly.

"_Theeeeeen_ what are you doing?"

"I... sorta have a mission."

"Yang..."

"I just got a call from professor Ozpin. There are four or five beowolves attacking a small village right outside of Vale. All I have to do is go take an airship out there, and kill them! I should be back by dinner!"

Ruby stared at Yang. Contemplating, she tilted her head back and sighed.

"Fine."

"Thank you R-"

"BUT," Ruby interrupted. "you have to spend time with your team this weekend. No exceptions."

"Deal."

* * *

After showering, getting dressed, and packing a small bag with snacks, Yang marched off of the Beacon campus and caught an airship to the village. When they were close enough, she jumped off and landed in the center of the town. Several villagers were already engaged in combat. Blood stained the cobblestone roads, and the sent of death hung heavily in the air. There were more Grimm here than Ozpin told her.

"Help! Help me, please!" Yang was yanked out of her thoughts, and glanced to her right. Beside a small hut was a beowolf attacking a young girl. By the looks of it, she looked maybe eight. Maybe.

Without thinking, Yang threw herself into the heat of battle by tackling the creature of Grimm to the ground. It roared and swatted, but never hit the skilled huntress. Yang fired Ember Celica straight into the monster's throat, s blood everywhere. It aimlessly clawed at its now gushing neck, and collapsed to the ground.

"Aw thank you!" The girl wrapped her arms around Yang's waist. Yang knelt down, and held the girl's shoulders.

"No problemo kido! Tell ya what? Why don't ya head inside and find your parents?"

The girl smiled and let go of Yang.

"Okay!" With that she ran inside of a large, stone building.

"Well okay then..." Yang sighed to herself.

She cracked her knuckles and surveyed her surroundings. Corpses littered the roads, and beowolves were attacking the remaining survivors. Casualties were high, and Yang had to put a stop to it. To her left, a group of people had barricaded themselves into a small hut. Grimm were quickly tearing it apart. It looked like there were eight, easy enough to handle. The people screamed and cried out for help and, thankfully, Yang was right there.

She quickly fired off a long-range shot from Ember Celica, and killed two. The remaining monsters whipped around and charged at her. This was just what she wanted. Yang smirked, and leaped into the air, cocking her fists. As she hurtled toward the ground, she fired fire dust into the cobblestone, and knocked them all backwards. Before they could get up, she mounted one and quickly snapped it's neck. The other three had now regained their composure, and charged once agin. The first one slashed at Yang who back-handspringed away. The second followed up by ramming its shoulder into her stomach. With a grunt, she stumbled backwards and took hold of it's hide. Yang picked it up, and launched the beowolf across the road. It hit a stone building and, with a snap, cracked it's neck.

_Four down, four to go._

Yang turned around just in time to bring her fists up and block an incoming swipe. She grabbed it's clawed arm, and pulled as hard as she could. The Grimm's arm popped out of its socket, and it wailed in pain. Yang took this opportunity to send a quick jab into its shoulder, and firmly plant her foot in it's chest. She kicked with all her might, and watched as it sailed across the street and collapsed onto the bloody ground.

_Five down._

One was charging from her left while another charged from her right. Yang simply waited until they both attacked, and stepped out of the way. They both hit each other head-on and limply fell to the ground.

_Six do-_

Yang felt the the wind being knocked out of her lungs as she was hit by a beowolf. She flew several yards backwards and slid to a stop near the barricaded house. Sounds became muffled, and light was fading in and out. She balled her hands into a fist and blindly fired in front of her. The sound of impact rung through her ears as she saw a bloody, black streak land next to her.

_Seven. _

Yang struggled to stand up, but managed. She was just dizzy, but otherwise fine. Her aura had defiantly taken a blow though. She glanced at her scroll and saw that her aura was in the red zone. _Not good..._

The telltale sound of running footsteps alerted her. Yang spun around and was caught by the arm. The last beowolf sliced open a long gash running vertically from Yang's wrist to her elbow. With a shriek, she burst into flames and focused all of her energy on the monster. The scent of burning flesh filled the air as the brawler literally melted the final Grimm.

_Done._

The blonde slid to the ground in attempt to calm herself. The fire surrounding her slowly died down and extinguished. Yang took this moment to examine at her arm: blood ran all the way down her forearm and dripped onto the even bloodier road. She sighed, stood up, and calmly walked back to the barricaded hut.

"You guys can come out now!" She announced. "It's safe out here!"

Doors around her creeped open, and civilians filled the streets. One of the older women approached the huntress, and nodded towards her arm.

"You need medical attention, darling."

Yang plastered a fake smile onto her face and looked down.

"I have a healing factor. I should be fine in a few days, but thank you for the thought."

The woman happily returned the smile and hobbled away. The blonde then used athletic tape from her bag for a temporary, makeshift bandage to wrap around her wound. She helped clean up the mess she made as well as she could, and headed back to Beacon where her team was, no doubt, awaiting her arrival.

_I can't let them see me this beat up. _She thought. _What should I do?_ She checked her scroll for the time: 4:30pm._ Hey my lacrosse team should be back by now. Maybe I could get some help from them before I head back to dorm. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty! I know the whole lacrosse part of this hasn't really been playing a big part yet. There is one thing that I need to take care of before lacrosse becomes a big deal. So one or two more chapters until the first game. I PROMISE that after these next couple of chapters, the story will finally kick off... And happy (day after) Easter!**

**Without further adieu, I present to you: **

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Yang flew back to the Beacon landing pad and walked to the field. Her team should have lacrosse practice now, and she needed some help with her, "situation". As she rounded the final corner of the campus, she entered the giant stadium, and went into the locker room where she didn't even bother changing. Yang sauntered onto the field where her team was working of some defensive drills.

On the Beacon lacrosse team, only a few players were huntresses. Most of them studied Grimm, weapon design, and various other subjects at Beacon. The few who were, in fact, huntresses weren't all that great at it. They were considerably out of shape, in Yang's book, and wielded slightly more cumbersome weapons.

"Hey Yang!" Before she had time to react, more than half of her team had surrounded her and were aimlessly greeting, and hugging her.

"Hey guys!" She responded much more cheerfully than she had anticipated: it made even herself cringe. "Did you guys win the game?"

"Well, what do you think!" Jessica, a short defensive player with shoulder length, curly, brown hair asked her. "Of course we did! The undefeated Warriors aren't going to lose to Vacuo!"

Jessica was by far Yang's favorite. She had a habit of telling inappropriate jokes, and making people as uncomfortable as possible: therefore she and Yang got each other pretty well. In fact, Yang would even be willing to go as far in saying Jessica was her best friend outside of team RWBY, and she, too, was a huntress. Jess was a fairly decent fighter, but Yang could still take her easily.

"Pft," Yang scoffed. "no need to get feisty!"

"I'm not getting... whoa."

Yang realized that Jess was staring straight straight at her wound. She had bleed through the bandages, without realizing, and blood was dripping onto the field. She grabbed Jessica's arm and quickly pulled her out of the group.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa-"

"Shh! Shh!" Yang whispered. "Don't freak out!" She attempted to calm her panicking friend.

"Yang, you need medical attention, or something!"

"I know, I know. Keep your voice down okay?" She glanced over her shoulder to make sure nobody was watching.

Jessica slowly nodded her head, eyes still trained on the crimson liquid dripping onto the grass. Yang stared straight into her eyes, and firmly placed her hands on the girl's shoulders .

"Listen, I need you to do something for me." She said in a calm, but commanding tone. "Go find the medical kit. I don't know where it is, and would seriously appreciate it if you could help me out here."

"Yeah... one med kit comin' right up." She struggled, still in shock from the sheer amount of blood her friend had lost.

Jessica backed away and started off in a jog to wherever the medical supplies were. That left Yang alone with her lacrosse team... while hiding her arm... _crap. Maybe I didn't think this one through. Should I follow her or-_

"We missed you so much, Yang!"

_Welp. This is going to end terribly._

"Heh," She nervously chuckled. "Good to see you guys, too."

Yang quickly hid her arm behind her back before plastering a warm smile on her face.

* * *

Blake was pacing back and forward in the team RWBY dorm while Weiss and Ruby were both sitting on the Ice Queen's bed. Weiss sat with Ruby hugging her from behind, her arms draped around the colder girl's shoulders.

"Where is she?" Blake nearly shouted in frustration.

"I'm sure she'll be back soon, Blake." Ruby offered. "Its not like Yang to be late for dinner. She's probably just running late."

"But why would she be this late? What would have gotten her caught up for this long? She was supposed to be here two hours ago!"

"Blake," Weiss said calmly. "calm down. There is no use in worrying about her. Theres nothing we can do. Why don't you lay down, and read that new book you got?"

Blake had considered this before, but with her partner gone, she wouldn't be able to concentrate. The only other thing she could think to do to keep her mind off of the whole ordeal was to sleep, but again, that wasn't happening.

"No." She said dryly.

"Come _oooooon, _Blake. Just chill out a little." Ruby sighed.

"How?! Yang is gone, and you guys aren't even worried! She went to fight Grimm, and is two hours late! How does that no freak you out?!"

"Because I have confidence in her." Ruby's voice dropped to a whisper as she got up and placed a hand on Blake's shoulder.

* * *

After wrapping her arm in bandages, Yang began her trek to the dorm. She wondered if her bandages were discrete enough. Hopefully, the observant Blake and her teammates wouldn't notice gauss going all the way up to her elbow... no it still sounded bad. There was no way they wouldn't notice. _Maybe I could tell them its just athletic tape._ She thought.

Yang approached the dorm room... three hours late now... and reached for the door knob. Before she could open it, however, the door swung open revealing a very pissed off Blake.

"YANG XIAO LONG! WHERE THE _HELL _HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Yang immediately cowered back against the wall on the other side of the hallway.

"THREE HOURS LATE! I HAVE BEEN WORRIED _SICK _ABOUT YOU FOR THE PAST _THREE HOURS! _WHY ARE YOU SO LATE? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"Heh.. good to see you too, Kitty cat..." Yang smiled sheepishly as she awkwardly shuffled from foot to foot.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"God okay! I got caught up at the field and-"

"AT THE FIELD?! YANG, WHY DIDNT YOU CALL TO TELL US YOU WERE OKAY FIRST?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE HURT OR- what the hell is this?"

Blake looked at Yang's injured arm. Her eyes grew wide when she realized what it was.

"Would you believe me if I told you it was athletic tape?" Yang asked hopefully.

"Yang... what happened?" Blake asked as she scooted towards her partner. She gently picked up the blonde's arm and examined it.

"I uh... I sorta... tried to save some people from being crushed by a wall...?" She tried.

Blake just looked up at her with an unamused glare.

"Ugh, fine! I got caught off guard by a beowolf! Buts its fine! I have a healing factor! It will be gone in the next few days!"

Blake just stared at her. Her expression was unreadable, and Yang didn't know what to do. It was in this time she realized how close they were, and Blake still hadn't let go of her arm. She fiercely fought off a massive blush when their eyes met... those beautiful, amber eyes-

"Get a shower, and go to bed." Blake commanded.

"Um... okay."

As Yang entered the room, she saw Ruby and Weiss staring at her with shocked expressions. None of them had ever seen Blake show _that _much emotion. They were all a bit shocked with Blake's reaction.

After a quick shower, she put on her pj's and sauntered up to her bed. Blake was still unreadable: she just sat on her bed, with her arms crossed, and waited for the brawler to climb up. The room grew very tense as the RWB of the team stared at her: Yang was more than a little uncomfortable.

As she slid underneath the blankets and closed her eyes, the lights turned off, and all was silent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aaaah! Here comes chapter 5! Sorry I've been busy so this is overdue, and short. We have a lacrosse tournament tomorrow too (I have to get up at freaking 5:00am) , so I might have a chapter out within the next day or two if I get any good ideas from it. I hope to keep going and get this story kicked off within the next few chapters. As always, reviews are welcome and encouraged. I still need ideas because I haven't finished the storyline yet. Hopefully, I still have a while to go ;)**

**I present to you:**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Blake awoke a few hours later. She groggily rolled over and checked the clock: 3:37am. As she rolled back over in attempt to return to her slumber, her uncovered faunus ears twitched: she heard a faint, muffled moan that human ears wouldn't have been able to pick up. It sounded like it was right above her... _Yang._

She suddenly remembered the events that had unfolded earlier that night. She had yelled at the girl of her dreams, and revealed an uncharacteristically angry side of herself. _Perhaps I should have toned that down a little bit... _

She scooted to the edge of her bed, and got to her feet. She saw Yang, huddled in a ball with blankets surrounding her, quietly sobbing and gripping her forearm. Blake softly coughed, announcing her presence. The normally cheery blonde opened her eyes and quickly dashed away the tears that were overflowing from her eyes. Blake pretended not to notice and gave her a warm smile. The brawler refused to make eye-contact with her.

"What?" Yang spat.

Instead of replying, Blake climbed up the makeshift ladder, and sat herself down on the far side of the bed. She slowly crossed her legs and looked at her partner.

"Yang... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I was just worried-"

"Not now, Blake."

"Wha-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Yang..."

"Go to bed, Kitten. _Now._"

Blake stared at Yang, dumbfounded. What else could she do? Rather than crawl into her bed, she decided to test the waters and mess with the blonde. Blake scooted closer to her, and laid down right next to the brawler. Yang's eyes widened as she looked at the cat faunus. Silence quickly overcame them as they both blushed ferociously, though only Blake could see it because of her night vision.

"...um...Blake?" Yang hesitated.

"Yes, Yang?"

"I mean in your own bed."

"But its cold down there." Blake did her best to pout.

"...soooo that means you have to sleep up _here?_"

"Well, you are a portable heater, so yes."

"Portable hea- you want to sleep _with me?!_"

"Yang, get over it, we're partners, remember?"

Yang certainly wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to be near the girl, but she still wasn't completely willing to admit that.

"I'll just...sleep on the edge... or s-something." Yang stuttered.

"_S-something?_" Blake questioned her while raising an eyebrow.

Blake had never seen Yang so flustered in her life. She could hardly believe it possible when Yang's blush darkened.

"Shut. Up."

Blake chuckled. She patted the mattress indicating for Yang to lay down. As the blonde did this, however, she scooted as far away as possible so she could avoid touching the raven haired girl.

"Yang, holy shit, I don't bite."

"Oh, heh... okay then." She came closer. Blake sighed.

"Honestly, sometimes you are so dense." She grabbed the girl's arm and placed it on her waist. For a moment, Yang tensed up and didn't move. Blake felt Yang's stomach pressed against her back, not moving. She sighed again.

"Yang. You can breath." The girl immediately gulped in a lung full of air.

"Sorry, Kitty..."

With that, Blake closed her eyes, with a warm smile on her face because of her partners stupidity, and fell into the deepest sleep she had had in months.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I ended up getting a couple of ideas from our tournament. Due to homework, more games, being REALLY sick... like SUPER sick..., exams, and sleep deprivation, I ended up not being able to get this chapter out as soon as I had hoped. BUT it's finally out, and this should be the last chapter before it kicks off... there is a possibility of two, though... I'm still making up my mind... Actually yeah there will be another chapter, THEN it gets kicked off. I'm also going to try to start writing longer chapters, but they won't come out as often.**

**Oh and I'm using the names of a few of my favorite lacrosse players in the future. They are hinted at in this chapter.**

**Stuff you might need to know:**

**A Hector is a tarp that you put on the opening of a lacrosse goal that has holes in the corners. Its used to teach people how to aim for places its hard for goalies to block. If you need to, just google "lacrosse hector the rejector" and look at some pictures. They are actually really useful when you don't have enough goalies at practice.**

**Anyways:**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Yang's eyes peeled open in the now illuminated room. The first thing she noticed was that Ruby and Weiss were standing right below her bed. Each donned a toothy grin as they stared at her. The second thing she noticed was that she was, indeed, not alone in her bed. As her senses returned to her, she shifted her gaze to the body next to her. Her eyes widened when she realized that she had slept with her partner. She stared in shock at the gorgeous girl, still fast asleep, who rolled over and nuzzled into her neck.

The red and white pair stifled back laughter by covering their mouths and squeezing their eyes shut. Their faces were blood red from the amount of restraint it took them to remain quiet and not wake Blake. Yang snapped out of her daze as her eyes flashed crimson. She pointed toward the door.

"Shut up, and GET. OUT." She angrily whispered.

Ruby and Weiss sensed the danger in the situation and tripped over each other in attempt to flee the pissed off brawler. The door slammed shut, leaving a very angry Yang, balanced on her right arm, staring holes into the exit. The amber haired faunus slowly began to stir from the sound of the impact. Yang's eyes switched to lilac in a heartbeat as she leaned over the waking girl in attempt to get out of bed before Blake remembered what happened. She quickly leaped over the faunus, landed clumsily on the floor, grabbed her balled up combat attire, and sped into the bathroom.

As she softly closed the door, she sighed in relief and changed her clothes. The sounds of footsteps alerted Yang before she opened the door: Blake was up. _SHIT! _She thought. _What am I supposed to do now?! Should I just-_

"Yang, I need to change. Open the door."

Yang said nothing. She dared not breathe, or move in the slightest.

"I can hear your heartbeat, Yang. Open up."

She sighed, and gave in. Opening the door, she smiled sheepishly at Blake.

"Sorry, Kitty Cat. I was just... just..." Blake stared at her, unamused. "Um... I'll just go."

She ducked her head and marched to the cafeteria before anymore unneeded conversations took place.

* * *

As soon as Yang left the room, Blake smiled warmly and chuckled: she was so awkward around her. Blake changed and began her journey to the cafeteria. Along the way, she spotted the Beacon women's lacrosse team walking to the field. Yang was nowhere to be seen, though. _Maybe she's finally going to spend some time with us... _She hoped.

She rounded the corner and entered the cafeteria. She noticed Ruby and Weiss were chuckling and Yang was flustered. _They must be making fun of her for sleeping with me..._

"Hey, Blake." Ruby managed to get out after her laughter had died down.

"Hello." Blake mused.

Blake sat down next to Yang, after getting her breakfast, and began eating her food. The blonde was remaining unusually quiet, not to her surprise. She refused to make eye contact with the amber haired girl, or anyone else of that matter. Weiss and Ruby kept shooting her knowing looks when they thought no one was looking. Blake picked up on it soon enough, but let it go.

Once everyone had finished their meals, Yang was the first one up, and ready to go.

"So I need to go to lacrosse practice today. Its one of the last ones before our big game against Haven on Monday." She stated.

"Yang, you promised you would spend time with us this weekend." Ruby sighed.

"I know, I know! I will tomorrow! We can go to Vale and shop or something. Maybe catch a movie and get dinner, I dunno, but I need today for lax."

"Fine." Yang pumped her fist in victory.

"Cool! I'll see you guys tonight!" She took off running down the hallway, presumably to the dorm to get dressed and head to the field.

"Soooooo Blake." Ruby started.

"Don't even go there." The golden eyed faunus commanded in her usual, monotoned voice.

* * *

Yang quickly ran into the dorm, and changed into some blue athletic shorts. Her penny tee was in the laundry down the hall. She walked to the dryer, and plucked her clothing out. After putting that on, she got her socks, and cleats, and ran down to the field.

Once arriving, she went into the locker room, suited up in her goalie pads, and lightly jogged out. Her team was scrimmaging with two Hectors (see author's note for description) because they only had one goalie. Now that Yang had arrived, however, there were enough.

"Hey coach!" Yang yelled. "Sorry I'm late."

"Yang! Good now we can have people in goal." She blew the whistle, signifying for the game to stop. Coach Margot motioned for them to all come to her. "Hustle, ladies!"

When everybody had arrived, dripping in sweat, Yang took off her helmet and held it under her arm. Jess came over and lightly hit her in the arm, mouthing her greeting while their coach told the team to swap out the Hectors. Yang strutted to her side of the field, after they had been dismissed, and strapped her helmet back on. She dug her cleats into the dirt, tapped both sides of the goal behind her with the shaft of her stick, and focused her attention to the draw in the center of the field.

She calmed her rapid heart rate by taking a long breath through her nose, and slowly exhaling: the draw was always the worst part. When the ball went into the air, it was anybody's game. The entire time its airborne, you hope, and pray that your team wins. If the other team does, then they take it straight to goal and shoot... hard. You can't always be dependent on you defense because they make mistakes. Yang wasn't one to complain about pain, she was a big girl, she could handle it, but when a hard ball is chucked from seventy to eighty miles an hour straight at you, which most of the time, if it hits you, doesn't even hit you pads, leaving huge bruises, its stressful. Even when a ball hits your pads, you usually get a bruise. Yang's thighs were riddled with purple and black marks from this exact situation. Her arms weren't much better.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the whistle blew. Both girls in the center brought their sticks up and flung the ball into the air. It soared straight into the stick of one of the opposite team member's stick. Without hesitation, she drove down the field. The figure was growing bigger with each stride, getting closer and closer. Thankfully, somebody picked her up and stopped her from reaching her destination: Yang. The girl slowly backed away, looking for a pass. Yang noticed a wide open girl to her right.

"Brittany, pick up Aly!" She yelled at the defender closest to the girl.

* * *

In the locker room, Yang walked to the mirror to examine her eye: it was barley swollen anymore. The black eye had returned to its normal color, and her arm was healing up quite nicely, too. She sighed in contentment and turned to her team. The enthusiastic laughs and loud conversing was enough to make any other person's ears throb. Yang, however, was used to it. In fact, she found it comforting, refreshing even. Jess slung her arm around around the blonde's shoulder.

"Hey, girl! Haven't talked to ya lately. What's up?" The shorter girl beamed.

"Eh, nothin' unusual." Yang looked away, trying not to let Jess know she was upset.

"Yang."

"Mhm."

"Whats wrong?"

Yang cursed under her breath and shimmied her way out of Jess's hold.

"Uh, nothing. I, uh, I gotta go. I'm.. late for an appointment." She tapped her bare wrist for enfaces, pretending she had on a watch. Before she could leave, however, Jess caught her uninjured arm, and gave her a knowing look.

"Is this about Blake?" She whispered.

"W-what? Blake? No! O-of course not!" She mentally kicked herself for letting those words slip out. The brown haired girl raised an eyebrow. "Why would this be about Blake?" Yang feigned.

"Oh come on. It's obvious." Yang ducked her head.

"I-I have no idea what your talking about."

"Yang..."

"I seriously need to go." She backed away, quickly made her way though the crowd of girls, and hastily ran out. Jess may have been one of her best friends, but Yang still wasn't ready to tell anybody about her feelings for Blake.

* * *

An hour or two later, Yang found herself on one of the many treadmills in Beacon's gym, wearing nothing but her orange sports bra, black shorts, and a pair of tennis shoes. She had been all out sprinting for a good thirty minutes now, after her pulls ups that is. Her body was screaming in agony and telling her to stop, and for once she thought she might have... until she heard the door open. She glanced up and caught a glimpse of Blake. She leaned against the doorframe, wearing an over sized sweater and shorts, and smiled. Yang didn't slow down, however. She simply gave the girl a half hearted smile and looked back down.

Footsteps grew louder as the faunus strutted toward her. A hand reached across Yang and tapped a few buttons on the treadmill. Before she knew it, Yang had slowed down to a walking pace and was dripping with sweat. She looked at Blake when the machine stopped and drew out several ragged breaths. Blake reached down to Yang's bag and pulled out a towel, gently draping it over the blonde's shoulders. The brawler sighed and closed her eyes, relishing the brief contact that she and Blake had shared.

"Come on." Blake quietly offered.

Yang hopped off of the treadmill, and grabbed her bag. The duo began their trek to their dorm, side by side. Neither of them said a word, both just enjoying the other's company.

* * *

Later that night, the team had fallen asleep in their respective bunks when a freshly showered blonde exited the bathroom. She walked to her bed and began to climb up.

Then a hand caught her ankle.

Yang looked down at Blake, who simply patted the mattress next to her. Yang smiled and scooted her way into Blake's bed, wrapping her toned arms around the girl. Blake fell asleep within moments, a soft smile on her face. Yang had done the same, except her smile was much wider.


End file.
